Seismic surveys are often used by natural resource exploration companies and other entities to create images of subsurface geologic structure. These images are used to determine the optimum places to drill for oil and gas and to plan and monitor enhanced resource recovery programs among other applications. Seismic surveys may also be used in a variety of contexts outside of oil exploration such as, for example, locating or storing subterranean water and planning road construction.
A seismic survey is normally conducted by placing an array of vibration sensors (accelerometers or velocity sensors called “geophones”) on the ground, typically in a line or in a grid of rectangular or other geometry. Vibrations are created either by explosives or a mechanical device such as a vibrating energy source or a weight drop. Multiple energy sources may be used for some surveys. The vibrations from the energy source propagate through the earth, taking various paths, refracting and reflecting from discontinuities in the subsurface, and are detected by the array of vibration sensors. Signals from the sensors are amplified and digitized, either by separate electronics or internally in the case of “digital” sensors. The survey might also be performed passively by recording natural vibrations in the earth.
The digital data from a multiplicity of sensors is eventually recorded on storage media, for example magnetic tape, or magnetic or optical disks, or other memory device, along with related information pertaining to the survey and the energy source. The energy source and/or the active sensors are relocated and the process continued until a multiplicity of seismic records is obtained to comprise a seismic survey. Data from the survey are processed on computers to create the desired information about subsurface geologic structure.
Recently, seismic survey systems have been proposed that employ wireless telemetry to communicate seismic data between modules. For example, modules may communicate serially from remote modules to a central recording station or the like along serial data transfer paths established among the modules in an array. Accordingly, communications of modules within a serial data transfer path or between different serial data transfer paths may be subject to interference. The interference between modules may slow or limit the ability to transmit data wirelessly, which may in turn slow or add cost to a seismic survey.